A Curveball
by SkimpyJohnny
Summary: What would happen if the stand arrow was in Remnant? Things would change, some for better, some for worse, that's what. It's time for Remnants inhabitants to make a STAND... get it? because stands? No? Okay. Expect very different action scenes because, y'know, stands. AU RWBYverse. Rated M for Slight sexual content, Explicit language, Violence, Gore, Slight violence against minors.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please review and give me your feedback, thanks - SkimpyJohnny.**

**Also, this fanfiction will feature no JoJo characters, so sorry to those of you who were hoping for some, this story is purely 'the stand arrow in Remnant', although there will be a lot of OC's based of off JoJo characters, so there's that. Additionally, this fic will feature a lot of original and non-canonical stands, and if I can get permission from the creators, hopefully some other fan-made stands too. If I do feature actual JoJo stands (which I will), I am planning on making slight changes to them, such as a small design change, be it colour or some other minor change, maybe the musical references or even abilities (to a degree). They will be the same stands and do the same thing, I'll just change them a bit.**

**Disclaimer: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki, David Productions, Tokyo MX and Viz Media. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP). ****I own neither franchise.**

**Enough from me though, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**A Curveball**

**-Chapter 1-**

-Prologue-

It has been seven days, a mere week since the conclusion of the great war, and the side fighting for "individualism" had won, though now, most of the focus was on cleaning up the mess that had been made thanks to the war, and the leaders of each country signing peace treaties and doing other complicated political things to ensure stability and so on. It would be a while before everything settled down again, and lingering tensions simmered, though, during this time, something appeared on the world of Remnant, something that would change its fate forever.

* * *

Vacuan desert, north-east Vacuo

It was midnight in the barren desert that took up most of Vacuo, it was its defining feature really, but upon this night, the clear midnight sky, free of air pollution, held a strange glow within it, like a star, but smaller, and closer, and moving very, very quickly. One could call this phenomenon a 'shooting star' even. Or, more scientifically known as a 'meteorite'.

**ドォーン**

As the meteorite got closer to its eventual destination, one would notice that its trajectory was leading it straight towards the barren desert itself, luckily no one was around to experience the shockwave made by the impact, as the meteorite crashed into the sands, it lit up the desert like a flashbang, the light from the explosion caused by the impact fading as soon as it came.

It left a trail behind it and a smoking crater in its resting place, with bits of space rock scattered about and the odd fire here and there, it would surely be seen by anyone nearby, and, as luck would have it, there was.

* * *

The next morning, gathered around the still-smoking crater, were men and women belonging to one of the native nomadic tribes of Vacuo, who heard the meteorite crash the previous night, and decided to inspect in the morning.

They had just arrived at the crash site, and people gathered around the edges to inspect the unearthly object, some pieces of rock that broke off were scattered throughout the small crater, and all the fires had long since died down, leaving scorch marks across the scattered stone. But all that wasn't what caught the eye of many, no, what got the most attention was the main body of rock, which was split in half, and, if one looked closely, they would be able to see the imprint of an arrow on the left side, indicating that said object had been there previously, but was gone before they arrived.

The talking died down, and people began parting ways as the tribe elder approached, an elderly woman with dark wrinkled skin and gray hair, wearing red and white robes that covered the majority of her hunched form and sporting a headdress of green feathers on her head. Once she got to the edge, she motioned some people beside her to go down into the crater - which they did. Once they were down, one reached up and helped the elder down, she turned and approached the largest rock, the one split in half, and ran her hand over the arrow imprint,

"No one could have got here before us, there are no footprints around, and the wind last night was mild, not enough to shift the sand to a point where there are no signs of anyone being here." She said to the rest, who looked between each other, trying to come up with an explanation,

"Perhaps it was someone with a flight semblance, ma'am?" a man next to her asked.

"Where from though Derrick? The nearest civilisation is Funkytown, and that's three miles south of here, do you really think someone could have flown three miles without suffering from aura depletion?"

"Well, no ma'am, but what if they took breaks as to not exhaust their aura, or maybe they walked some of the ways here?" Derrick asked, a hint of sweat gracing his brow.

"Weren't you listening Derrick? I said that the winds were very mild last night, so there's no chance footprints could be covered, yes? But I saw no footprints around here, l may be old but I have vision like a hawk, there are no footprints near enough to indicate that someone took a break or landed on the ground for whatever reason, and if there are indeed footprints out of my sight, then whoever this was must have flown here from over two kilometers away, so we must be dealing with some sort of superman." The elder said with sarcasm etching into her tone at the end, seriously, did Derrick really think anyone could fly here from that far away? Pfft.

"U-uh y-yes, I see now ma'am, now one could have flown here from that far away, it's preposterous" Derrick said bowing slightly, the elder just waved him off, and went to inspect the other rocks,

_Mmh, no, nothing, that arrow imprint is the only thing of interest, but what's an arrow doing in a meteorite, and where did it go? Well, might as well take some souvenirs before those annoying science nerds come here and infest the place with their stupid technology, seriously, can't they do anything themselves? Those people-_

"Ma'am? Ma'am!"

"Huh?"

"What should we do with this-" the woman speaking gestured around her "-stuff?"

"Mmh? Ah yes, take the half with the arrow imprint, we'll leave the rest for those pesky scientists"

"Understood ma'am, you heard her! Get moving!" as most of the tribe was helping with moving the meteorite chunk, the elder couldn't help but wonder about just what they'd stumbled upon, and what exactly was in that meteorite.

_I don't know what it is, but I feel like whatever was in that meteor was something very important and very…_

… _bizarre._

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

A woman's head poked through a doorway, she had brown hair and was wearing a white apron,

"Ah, Morris, you caught me in the middle of making dinner, I should be done soon"

"Sounds good," said Morris, a man with greying hair and spectacles wearing a fedora, scarf and heavy raincoat, suggesting he had been out during the harsh Atlas winter.

As dinner was finished, and both Morris and his wife sat down, he was the first to speak,

"Marianne, I've had some ideas recently, and I'd really like your input on them,"

His wife perked up, her husband was always having crazy business ideas, but he could never get the funding for them. "Honey, you know-"

"No, that's not what I mean, I know what you were going to say and no, this isn't one of my usual hair-brained schemes, I really think this has potential"

Marianne sighed, not really believing her husband, but willing to hear him out, "Okay honey, go on then"

Thus, Morris Schnee told her of his plan; to set up a mining company, due to all of the advancements made during the great war pertaining to dust, it was even more valuable now than ever, but the machinery used to mine it was still lacking, and that's where the Schnee dust company would come in, mining and refining dust themselves as a private company, as opposed to a government body, and selling it to the Atlas military, that was the plan.

Marianne's jaw nearly dropped as she heard this, was this her husband talking? After all, this sounded like a solid business plan, not one of his get rich quick schemes, but, in the end, she was definitely impressed with her husband, and very proud of him for coming up with this plan, "Well darling, it seems as if you've grown out of your old ways, this sounds like a good idea, though obviously I'm not the business one, so I couldn't tell you much, but still, maybe if you pull this off, you'll get more than just money out of it~" She said with a sultry wink, and walked out of the room carrying their dirty plates with a sway in her hips.

Morris just sat there, looking slightly confused about the odd way his wife was acting - until he caught on and started sputtering nonsense while his wife just giggled at him from the kitchen.

* * *

-The next morning-

Morris woke up early that morning, his wife was still asleep, so he got out of bed and got dressed as silently as possible, and decided to take an early morning walk, an activity he'd sometimes indulge in so that he could reflect on whatever was on his mind (usually business plans) and this was one such case where he needed to think over his idea for a dust company in more detail.

Morris liked the calm, quiet environment of the snow-coated forest, it was a place where he could be in his own world in absolute peace, the only sounds being the crunching of the snow underfoot, the chirping of birds and a nearby river flowing. As Morris was pondering about things, he didn't notice something sailing through the air, and heading straight towards him…

**グチュウゥゥウッ**

Something came out from in between two dead trees to his left, and struck him right in the neck before head any time to react. He couldn't even scream, he was in so much shock, and simply fell forward onto his knees, attempting to feel the thing impaling his neck, cutting off his windpipe and depriving him of air, it wasn't long until he passed out on the cold ground, and surely, he would've been dead, had the object that had struck him been 'normal'.

It had been two hours, and Marianne was starting to get worried, her husband had gone out for one of his early morning walks, probably to think over his idea, but he still hadn't come back, this wasn't normal for, so she decided to put on her coat on and look for him.

She was preparing to leave and look for Morris when the door opened, and lo and behold, the subject of her worries came through, had it snowed? Because he seemed to be covered in it,

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried, and why are you covered in snow? I don't remember it snowing"

Her husband responded groggily "I think I blacked out or something, one minute I was walking and then, I couldn't breathe, and I must have passed out because I woke up and the sun was coming up." he rubbed his face tiredly and groaned

"What!? Morris, I think you should see a doctor, you've never passed out before! You might have an illness!" God, what was she, his mother or something?

"I'll be fine, Marianne, stop worrying" his wife just stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and giving him a look that said 'you WILL go' he hated that look, it always meant he'd have to do something he didn't want to.

"Fine, fine, I'll go make an appointment now" as he went to the phone to call the doctors, his wife stopped him

"No no, you're ill, why don't you sit down while I call the doctors?" she said while running a finger over his chest

"U-uh okay then - I'll just be over here then" he said as he made his way over to a chair, he'd be damned if he missed this chance to get pampered by his wife!

* * *

"Well Mr Schnee, I'm glad to inform you that you're perfectly healthy"

"Thanks doc, I knew my wife was worrying over nothing" Morris said as he got up and went to exit the consultation room, but the doctor stopped him before he could, "Mr Schnee, there is one matter I'd like to discuss," said the doctor turning back to his desk, and fishing out a piece of paper from the top of some paperwork,

"What's this?" asked Morris, intrigued about what the doctor had to say to him,

"Well," the doctor began "It seems that you've unlocked your aura"

Morris looked confused at this "What? But how? That takes months of training to unlock, and I haven't been training at all recently, in fact, I've never tried to unlock my aura in my life"

"Hmm. There have been cases of this in the past, people suddenly unlocking their auras with no training. It can happen for various reasons, physical or mental trauma, it's even been linked to survival instinct, though there is no confirmed cause as of now." the doctor explained, "You said when you passed out yesterday morning, you remember being hit by something?" the doctor inquired,

Morris wondered why he was bringing this up, since it was probably just his mind making stuff up, but responded anyway, "Yeah, as I said, l was walking and remember something coming from my left and hitting me in the neck, if l didn't know better I'd say it went all the way through, but that's impossible, since I'm still here, and have no sign of injury, right?"

"Yes, that's true, but l thought I'd ask just in case, you see, there are a lot of reasons for people who have had no history of this sort of thing passing out. Perhaps your brain believed you were struck by whatever this object was, and thus deprived of oxygen, and you also could have gone into shock, even though there was no physical trauma"

"So, this is nothing to worry about right? It was just a one-time thing, and I'm not going to need brain surgery or anything like that?" Morris asked, obviously hoping for the doctor to answer in the positive,

"Most likely, this can happen to anyone, so don't worry about it, but if it happens again, be sure to come back"

"Alright, sounds good, thanks again doc" Morris said as he stood up to shake to doctors hand, the doctor shook his hand from where he was sitting "No problem, and please, call me Dr Adams" the man said with a smile.

* * *

"Well?" his wife asked as they made their way out

"Perfectly healthy" Morris said holding up one of his arms in a 'strong man' pose

His wife just giggled a bit as she passed him "Well, that's good, now come on, you're diving back"

"But I thought you were going to drive?" Morris asked

"Oh no, now that you're healthy again, you're going to be the one doing the heavy lifting, in fact, I think I'm coming down with something myself, looks like you'll have to take care of me" his wife said with a hand on her forehead, feigning drowsiness,

Morris just stared ahead, oh, okay, so this is how she wanted to be, huh? Well, two could play at that game. He went over to his wife and picked her up bridal style, eliciting an 'eep!', when she turned to face him with a 'put me down!' look, he simply said "Well, darling, I need to take care of you now don't I?" before opening the car door and setting her down before laughing at her embarrassed expression and getting in the other side,

"Maybe you can _take care_ of me tonight as well?"

"Okay, you win"

And thus, the Schnee dust company was born.

* * *

Back over in Vacuo; Vacuo City

In the industrial sector of Vacuo city, crime ran high, thefts, drug deals, homicide, arms trading, gang wars, it all happened here. The reason crime was so abundant in this place was partly due to the low population, it was the industrial zone, after all, it was filled with warehouses and factories, which were empty on most nights as the daily occupants had retired and gone home. Among these various different buildings, there's bound to be some which are abandoned, exactly the kind of places gangs and the like liked to make their base of operations.

In one such abandoned warehouse, things were quite busy, there were people in white hazmat suits and masks working non-stop, glass beakers, test tubes, conical flasks and other equipment all fitted together, dripping a white substance from the taps on the ends. Trays with this substance where being carefully taken to the back by the workers, where they were put into containers.

Overseeing this place was a man, he stood on a railing which overlooked the floor where all of the workers were busy making the anomalous substance.

This individual had bright, long, grass-green hair with black streaks going down the length of it on both the inside and outside of the hair. The ends of his hair were separated midway through and reached his upper back. He had amber pupiless eyes with darker amber spots on either side of where the pupil would be, and a glowing white in between the two spots. He wore very dark green lipstick, a bright green sweater with squiggle patterns on the arms and torso, which revealed skin in between the patterns. Underneath, he wore a black mesh undershirt with criss-cross diamond patterns. He looked to be in his late 20's.

All was going well so far, he'd arrived earlier in the night, as usual, he was the first to arrive, well, it was part of his job after all. The cooking was going efficiently as always and no one had tried to disrupt their 'operation'. However, the man couldn't help but feel discontented, while yes, he was successful now, how long would that last? The cops may catch him one day, he may be ratted out by his fellow gang members, or, most likely, he would be killed off by a rival gang. He didn't want any of that to happen.

This was all because of the recent crop up of gangs in Vacuo.

Before the crime hit an all-time high in Vacuo city, things were somewhat normal, while yes, there was the odd gang, they never dealt in drugs aside from the old school stuff like weed and crack, but thanks to the war, revelations had been made in the medical field, and when advancement comes in the medicinal field, specifically drugs, it also affects the potential of illicit drugs, such as morphine being developed as a pain killer for soldiers, and then being bastardised as heroin by drug dealers to offer people the same euphoria.

The same thing had happened this time, and now everyone was on the drug bandwagon, and because the stakes were higher and the rewards were better, the business got a whole lot more violent. But it wasn't just that, even though Vacuo won the war, the economy took a big hit, not quite an economic crash, but it resulted in more people without homes, aka, more members, and more customers.

All of this combined led to the current situation of gangs vying for power all over Vacuo, it really was just as simple as supply and demand, and everyone was looking to expand, including this man.

_If we expand and gain enough power, we can annex the other gangs and monopolise the drug trade in Vacuo under our, no, _my_ rule._

"Cavolo!" His internal monologuing was interrupted by the head cook, Stan,

"We've just finished up for the night, all that's left to do is synthesise this stuff and then we can ship it out to the dealers"

"Good, head out then, I'll lock up"

"Got it" and with that, the man left and the warehouse became empty once again, save for Cavolo himself. He made his way down the stairs and outside the garage door to lock up for the night,

_All I need is power, something game-changing that will allow me to achieve my goal and reach my spot on the top, after all, no one else could-_

**WHOOSH!**

His head snapped in the direction he thought he heard the sound, "Hello, is anyone there?" he called out to the darkness outside the warehouse, but no reply came. Cavolo pulled out his dual wield pistol katana combo, Traitors Requiem,

"I gave you a chance to speak, and you chose to remain hidden" He said as he fired directly to where the sound had come from, but he only heard the sound of the bullets hitting the concrete of the building opposite him.

**WHOOSH!**

There it was again, except this time the sound came from his right, he immediately backed up while firing two shots into the darkness where the sound had originated, he then took cover behind the corner of the warehouse,

_Whoever this is might have a speed semblance._ Cavolo thought, he made his way to the back of the warehouse where a ladder to the roof was located, and activated his semblance, eyes of heaven, which enhanced his eyesight to an inhuman degree, and checked for any sign of anything. When he saw that the coast was clear, he made a dash for the ladder, and began climbing as quickly as he could while looking around him to see if this mysterious assailant was anywhere to be seen,

**WHOOSH!**

_From behind!_ Cavolo thought, and indeed, something was rapidly approaching him from behind, he could hear it slicing through the air, making its way closer to his back, and as it was seemingly about to hit him, there was a resounding metal ckang as the arrow impacted the ladder Cavolo had previously been on, whom had dropped down from the ladder at the last second, and landed in the skip below, resulting in the arrow getting lodged in the ladder.

_If that had hit me I'd be dead, luckily this skip was just below the ladder, and because Stan took out the rubbish before he left, there were enough bins to cushion my fall, so I didn't have to use any aura,_

Cavolo made to get out of the skip, but his foot got caught on one of the bags and he lost his balance, falling out of the skip and landing on his front, and just as he was about to get up, he felt something slowly insert itself into his back, he reached his hand back to try and pull it out, but he just couldn't get a grip on it, _What is this thing? It's so strong! Why didn't my aura protect me?_ He thought as he continued to try to pull the thing out, to no avail,

"Fuck! Get the fuck out of me!"

All of a sudden, the thing tore through his upper back and sped off to wherever it was going next,

From his peripheral, Cavolo saw a bloodstained arrow, the one that must have just stabbed him, he braced from the oncoming pain an arrow piercing through your back would bring, but, to his shock, he felt no pain. He gingerly went to feel his upper back, and felt the skin that ran across it, he kept feeling around his back, frantically looking for the would, but there was nothing, no sign of any injury whatsoever, it was as if he'd never been hit by that arrow in the first place.

Cautiously getting up and checking around him for any sign of the arrow or the one who shot it, Cavolo carefully made his way back to the front of the warehouse, with his back glued to the wall the entire time.

_That arrow could have easily killed me if it got through my aura so easily, so why leave the job unfinished?_

When he reached the corner, he again utilised his semblance to scour the surroundings for anything suspicious, once they were deemed safe, he exited the shadows created by the moonlight cast upon the warehouse, "If this is over," he let the first half of his sentence hang in the air, waiting for anything that would prove him wrong "Then, I'll be going" by this time his paranoia has subsided, and given way to his usual stone cold, if slightly angry, expression, which was fully alit now by the bright, almost luminous moonlight, looking ethereal upon his face, and as the criminal made his way back to his little corner of the world, not too casual yet not too brisk, he silently wondered to himself.

_That arrow… just what are you?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please Rate Review**

**So yeah, that's chapter 1, the prologue, you could have skipped it if you really wanted to, but I'm trying to set up the world and the future of it for now.**

**ドォーン - DOooooN!**

**This was the onomatopoeia used when Kars was launched into space and basically became a meteorite, so, in this sense, I used it to signify the meteorite the arrow was in.**

**グチュウゥゥウッ - GUCHUuuuUUUHF!**

**This was used when Gappy bit into a sesame dumpling and all the sesame squirted out. l kind of interpreted this sound like a 'squelch' sound, so an arrow going through someone's neck might sound similar.**

**Cavolo's appearance is based on Diavolo's and Doppio's appearances if you couldn't guess, he's sort of meant to look like an AU Diavolo, though that's where the similarities end between them, and no, he will not have Kingu Crimson.**

**Also, the doctor scene may not seem important, but trust me it will be later on.**

**Oh, and yeah the stand arrow can go through aura, I did this because if the arrow was blocked by aura, then I'd keep having to wright drawn out fight scenes where the arrow just keeps hitting someone again and again until their aura is depleted, and that would be boring, and even if I didn't write a scene for it, it would be a lot more unrealistic to have stand users who were struck by the arrow after unlocking aura.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading - SkimpyJohnny**


End file.
